


Reality is the Fate's Entertainment

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, Like they do, M/M, Magic-Users, Malec, Rumplestiltskin Elements, alec is out, like part 1 this fic has
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: “I… I just- my first child Magnus?”This is the only thing that keeps Alec from fully saying yes. He’s always wanted a child; a daughter, son, or both. Though the responsibilities of being the oldest and taking care of his siblings was a lot, he’s always enjoyed it. Alec cherishes loving and protecting someone he cares about and if he were to have a child with a woman or through adoption or a surrogate, his first would be taken away.These two things war inside him: the happiness for his current family or for the one in his future.





	Reality is the Fate's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [Nan_ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/gifts).



> The alternate Malec version of [Do you really want my firstborn child? ](11307168) that i've been working on and decided I wanted to post some of it.

Alec might start to believe that angels exist if this man is one.

“Darling as much as I would love to stay longer in your company, you really must decide now or i’ll be late for my next client.” The man, Magnus Bane he said his name was.

The decision runs through his head, already seeing both the pros and cons of what would happen if he says yes… but it’s for his family.

“Can you honestly do what you said? My little brother will be healthy, my sister will get her degree and my brother will finally get his food truck?” Alec keeps his arms crossed, trying to remain stoic and firm but a small twitch of his lips reveals his amusement. Magnus just smirks at him. “That and more. Little Max won’t just be healthy, he will finally get to live the life he was made for. Lovely Isabelle will not only get her degree but help make the world a better place, she will help change it Alexander. Now for your brother he will still have to work to keep it running, but he shall have his truck and a possible love. The fates are an interesting bunch dear.” Magnus has his arms clasped behind his back as he circles around Alec, weaving one of  the only things he’s always wanted; his family happy and safe.

“I… I just- my first child Magnus?”

This is the only thing that keeps Alec from fully saying yes. He’s always wanted a child; a daughter, son, or both. Though the responsibilities of being the oldest and taking care of his siblings was a lot, he’s always enjoyed it. Alec cherishes loving and protecting someone he cares about and if he were to have a child with a woman or through adoption or a surrogate, his first would be taken away.

These two things war inside him: the happiness for his current family or for the one in his future.

Magnus stops in front of him and his eyes flash gold before going wide. For a second he looks at Alec with that of utter care and wonder before blinking it away. “Alexander. If I could guarantee you that everything will work out, that you will be happy and still have a child, will you agree?”

Alec doesn’t know what it is, the look he got or how at ease he feels with Magnus, but he nods before agreeing. “Yes. I Alexander Gideon Lightwood agree to giving my family their happiness for the price of my first born child. Do I have to sign or is that okay?”

“The deal must be sealed with a kiss.” Magnus smiles as he watches Alec sputter then glares at him. “Let me sign the damn paper Bane.” Alec grumbles as he tries to fight the red coloring his cheeks. Chuckling Mangus snaps his fingers. “Ahh I tried.” A paper and pen appear in Alec’s hands, he quickly signs it and it disappears when he’s done in a puff of blue smoke.

“Now it will take a bit of time since your wish is a bit more than people usually ask, a much better wish mind you. I will be checking in every here and now to see how you’re doing because as I stated at the beginning this contract is soulbinding and if it remains unfulfilled, your soul shall be payment. Please don’t have me do that, your soul is positively glorious.” Magnus winks at him. Alec snorts in reply.

Raising his hand, Magnus hesitates. “Good luck Alexander dear and if you would like help with finding a lovely man or a woman that wouldn’t mind giving you a child; call me.” A mirage of light appears behind him and then he’s gone. Alec realised his hand lifted up almost to reach for him to come back before it drops and he simply stands there, not sure all of this truly happened.

Magnus words run through his head again. _A lovely man._ How did he know Alec wasn’t straight? Shaking that thought Alec decides to take the long way home, a nice walk through New York might help him forget this buzzing feeling he has.

-

Three weeks later Max is given a clean bill of health after being in and out of the hospital for the last two years. Alec thought he spied a man in scrubs with hair streaked in neon blue during the visit but just assumed it’s a trick of the lighting.

-

A month later Isabelle calls him to yell that she passed and is now the first woman Forensic Pathologist to be accepted to The New York Institute of Science. Alec is walking through Central Park when she calls and freezes when he bumps into someone. A strange feeling of loss settles in his chest when he realizes it’s not Magnus but it vanishes quickly once Isabelle tells him the news.   

-

The following week Alec could hear the loud shout of joy Jace from when the call he took outside was about him finally getting the truck he wanted to start his business. A shower of blue sparks wash over him and an elegant black card with gold lettering appears in his hand.

_I’ve finished my side of the deal, now it’s your turn Alexander. Call this number if you need help finding a baby mama! -Magnus Bane_

He pockets the card before going out to hug and congratulate his brother, ignoring how the card feels like it’s burning.

-

Magnus watches over the progress of Alexander trying to complete his agreement and tries not to laugh at the cruel irony. The vision he got when they first met was murky at best but the intense emotions that came with it gave it weight. The fates are a cruel bunch but Magnus can only hope that what he was able to understand isn’t some hidden meaning or cryptic message.

“Do I finally get to have what i’ve always wanted?” He murmurs to the Chairman as he sips a glass of wine late into the night. Chairman blinks at him before nuzzling into his leg.

-

_Three years later_

This is Alec’s ninth date in the last two months and he still can’t get past the first date. All the women have been nice but it’s always something: they are already in a relationship, they lied about their age and who they are, or some red flag goes off. This time it was going really well until his date started saying she could talk to bugs.

He pulls his jacket closer as he walks through the chilling streets of Brooklyn, trying to lose himself in the night after such a long and tiring day.

“Why hello pretty boy! What are you doing in my lovely part of this city?” The voice startles Alec so much he puts the owner of it in a headlock, or tries to but the person slips right out of it. “My my I didn’t know you wanted to get your hands on me so badly Alexander.” The person chuckles. Alec’s face heats up as he looks up to see Magnus.

“Magnus? I- what are you doing here?” “I believe I asked you first handsome.”Straightening Alec shuffles a couple steps back at the comment then takes Magnus in. A long black coat covering a crimson shirt with a deep plunge Alec knows he would never wear, a pair of incredibly tight jeans, and spiked boots. The dim streetlight reveals the make-up on Magnus and it makes him look almost ethereal.

“Walking.” He blurts out. Magnus tilts his head with a small smile as he takes a step closer. “I hope there’s a final destination for this walk. Mine is a fantastic club which would be even more fun if you joined me.”

Alec blinks at him. “A club.”

“Yes.”

“And you want- you want me to join you?” Magnus just shrugs. “If you want. I sense you need a night out to just let go and my club is the perfect place to do it!”

“You own a club? But I thought-” “I may have magic darling but I do need to make rent, plus the club is just a side job to occupy my time when i’m bored.”

“Oh.”

Magnus simply nods then seamlessly walks around Alec to continue to his destination. “Well if clubs aren’t your thing then maybe another-” “Yes.”

Magnus freezes and turns. “To joining me or-” Alec swallows but takes a step closer so that they’re standing next to each other. “Joining. A club could be… fun?” Laughing Magnus bumps their shoulders together. “I’ll make sure of it.”

They walk in silence and it feel a little awkward but bearable, almost nice. The club appears and Alec recognizes it. “You own Pandemonium?” He asks in disbelief.

“Mmmm more like manage while the real owner stays across the country. Actually we won the place from a bet, a stupid one mind you, but I enjoy having a place I can go to and dance or have some fun. It's a plus knowing I did a good job providing fun and a place to let loose. How do you know about my club, if you don’t mind me asking.” They are let through by security and Alec tense in preparation for loud blaring music but the music is comfortably loud. Alec can spot small couches, chairs and tables arranged near the walls, a long bar with three bartenders and a large dance floor with a sea of bodies already moving to the music. The lights are dim but bright enough you can see the whole room and the colored flashing lights flash with the beat of the music.

“Izzy wanted to take me a couple times but I was always busy or wasn’t feeling well enough for it. I’m not much of a drinker or club person but I think I could maybe come here if I felt like it.” Alec follows him to a more secluded sitting area and settles on sitting in the seat across from Magnus. “Pity we could have crossed paths sooner. I believe i’ve seen your sister here before, she’s a lovely dance partner and it’s so much fun when she knocks literal sense into drunk assholes before security gets to them.”

Magnus removes his coat and remains standing. “Is there a drink that you would like? I know you said you don’t really drink but we do have some non-alcoholic beverages or I could make you something that tastes good with a small amount of alcohol.” He offers, his body subconsciously moving to the beat.

“Surprise me?” Alec decides. Magnus nods and seamlessly weaves through the sea of bodies. Alec watches him go and relaxes into his seat. This is actually nice, a much better way to end the horrible date from earlier.

_Date_

That word bounces around his head till a coherent thought sticks to the forefront of his mind. Maybe he should ask Magnus out on a date. If they could possibly get together and stay together, then their child would be his firstborn by default. This realization is so simple but still shakes Alec to his core.

Magnus comes back with drinks in hand but hesitates when he sees Alec’s perturbed face.

“Alexander are-” “Go on a date with me.” Alec blurts out. “I- did you just ask me out?” Magnus sets their drinks down and takes a sip from his. “I would gladly accept but I would like a reason for why. This seems a bit out of the blue darling.”

Alec brings the colorful drink to his lips without thought and makes a face at the taste before savoring it then nodding. “This is good.” Magnus quirks a brow at him. “You want to date me for my drinks?”

Frowning Alec shakes his head. “No I- well I was thinking about the deal we made and- I uh…” He lowers his gaze and stares at his drink. “You what?” “If we were to get together and maybe stay together…. My first born would be your’s by default.” This fumbles out from Alec and the more the idea runs through his head, the more he likes it.

Looking up at Magnus, a cool and collected face meets him. His cheeks burn in embarrassments as he ducks his head down again and he’s seconds away from just getting up to leave. Magnus keeps the strong feeling of hope concealed away and tries not to chuckle at the red warming Alec’s face. “Dance with me.” He asks, locking their gazes when Alec’s confused head raises. Magnus stands and extends a hand which Alec hesitantly takes but once their hands meet they go tense as a powerful feeling blooms through them.

Alec stares entranced as Magnus pulls him to the mass of bodies moving to the music. His steps falter when he realizes he’s actually going to have to dance. “Magnus I can’t really-” He’s pulled closer and a hand takes hold of his waist. “Just let go.” Is whispered in his ear and the remaining uncertainty eases away as they move to a rhythm and get lost in the music.

\-  

They dance then drink and dance again until Magnus pulls him back to their seats. “Having fun?” Magnus slides him a glass of water. Alec accepts it gratefully as he drains it and tries to calm his racing heart. “Yes actually. I think i’d like to come back another time.” They sit in a relative silence resting for a bit but even after Alec’s heart rate has slowed back to normal and the buzz from the alcohol now gone, a different buzzing feel resides underneath his skin, one he hasn’t felt since- his phone rings pausing his train of thought. Annoyance crosses his face as he answers it, giving Magnus an apologetic look when the call connects.

“Yes mother?” The pleasant buzzed feeling is slowly replaced by anxiety and nerves.

“Where are you Alec?”

“I’m on a date as I informed you both with a google calendar invite and a reminder this evening before I left. Why is something wrong?” That damn google calendar has saved his life more than once but it still doesn’t seem to help his mother.

“Oh yes your brother is in the hospital.”

Those words make Alec’s anxiety skyrocket. “What! Is Max ok-” “Calm down Alec it’s not Max it’s Jace and he just injured his hand. Someone was trying vandalize his truck so he decided to take it upon himself to stop them. He did and called Luke but he hurt his hand in the process. We just wanted to let you know.”

Alec lets a sigh of relief out before laughing. “Of course he would. Do you need me to come over?” He knows Jace isn’t fond of hospitals, none of them are with all the trips they’ve taken with Max, so some company would be appreciated. Also he could tease the crap out of him.

“No he should be leaving in a couple hours, Isabelle just thought you should know so you could hang this over his head once you see him.” She pauses and Alec can sense some hesitation in her next words. “How is your date going?”

The question takes him by surprise. “It’s going pretty well, i’m enjoying it.” He tries not to blush when he sees a pleased smile on Magnus’ face. “The- the first one was kind of a disaster but I bumped into a friend after.” Maryse takes a bit longer to answer this time but it shows how much she’s trying, that she’s making an effort.

“Is your friend… are they?” “Yes it’s a guy mom.”

The uncertainty still hangs heavy in his heart but it’s getting lighter over time, with small questions like these and small smiles of acceptance from both his parents. “Well you continue to enjoy yourself and- and be safe please Alec. If this turns… serious I would like to meet him.”

The image of his mother meeting Magnus makes him laugh again. “Uuhh sure mom, we’ll just have to see. I’ll see you guys later okay, tell Jace to listen to the nurses alright, bye.” Some of the anxiety eases at his mother’s softened voice. “Bye Alec.”

He waits for the call to end then puts his phone back in his jacket pocket. “Sorry about that. My mom called to let me know Jace is stupid and decided he could stop someone from vandalizing his truck all by himself.” Concern flashes across Magnus’ face as he stands. “Is he okay? I could make sure that this doesn’t happen again, free of charge this time.”

Alec just shakes his head. “No it’s okay, it happens and Jace is insured so he’ll be fine. He hurt his hand though and he’s in the hospital but he’ll be out in a couple of hours plus he caught the guy and our friend Luke brought the guy in, Luke’s a cop.” They’ve settled back in their seats and that pleasant buzz he lost has returned.

“Oh that’s great to hear. Well if anything like that happens again just let me know and I can do something about it.” Magnus reassures him. “I’ll even do you probono.” He adds with a wink causing Alec to choke on his sip of water and start coughing. Magnus can’t help himself and he laughs loudly as Alec tries to recompose himself, Alec who get’s a little distracted by how nice Magnus’ laugh sounds. “I’m sorry that was a little crude.” He apologizes, amusement still evident in his eyes. “Though I have to say I do enjoy teasing you Alexander, it’s quite easy.” Alec snorts in reply then grimaces when his throat burns.

A woman with mischievous smile and a halo of brown curls walks up to them with a tray of drinks. “Hey Bane thought you two would like another round and some more water.” She sets the drinks down quickly and winks at Alec. “So tall dark and funny, what did Magnus here do to make you almost cough up a lunge?” Magnus glares at her and shoos her away. “Maia dear must you really intrude you nosy girl! Alec here is fine so if you would please leave me alone.” Her smile turns pleased as she leaves, “Watch out _Alec_ , Magnus has a type and you fit it perfectly!” Magnus groans with embarrassment as Maia’s cackle could be heard over the music.

“Sorry about that Alexander, my friends are nosy and protective. It seems like even as their boss they do as they please.” The fond smile Alec displays makes something very warm blossom in Magus’ chest and that hope flairs up again. “No I get it, my siblings are the worst but then again I can’t say i’m any better when it comes to their lives.”

Magnus picks up his drink and raises it. “Well then to nosy siblings and friends! May the never change.” Alec grabs his and they clink their glasses together.

“Hey Magnus, I have a question about your….” He looks to Magnus uncertain, Alec doesn’t know how you ask someone about magic. Is it private? Is it a secret? Does he just straight out ask? “Sexuality?” Magnus offers. That makes Alec blink and now there’s also that question stuck in his head. He finally replies with, “Magic actually but there’s not- I mean- you can tell me that too.” He sees Magnus smile before tilting his head in thought. “Well since magic is a much bigger topic to cover, let me start with my sexuality then go further into my magic.” He waves a hand and mini fireworks pop above Alec’s head who looks up in awe.

“I, Alexander, am a bisexual. Sometimes I add free-wheeling before it but it depends on how i’m feeling. I feel like I have a good idea what your’s is because i'm _intuitive_ like that but you don’t have to say anything unless you’re comfortable.” He takes quick sip of from his drink before continuing. “Now my magic as I said is more complicated subject. What exactly do you want to know?” The question all but spill from Alec’s lips. “How is it different, like there’s the small stuff you did just now and then there’s the magic you used for my deal, which I have been working on but all my dates have been… horrible lets be honest.” Alec was beginning to lose hope with dating and just give Magnus his soul or maybe he could try and have a date with a man but he still feels like he’s not quite ready for that... though he did just ask Magnus out not five minutes after entering the club.

“Well the the deals I make is part of having my magic, it helps balance it out in a way, center it. We get the deals from the Fates. They decide what the payment is and know either what request the client is going to make or what we should offer them, and they try to tailor it so the request equals the payment. There are very few that actually don’t complete their deal but a deal is a deal. I have a bit of that power too, being able to see the future as the Fates do but not to their extent. For me it’s mainly feelings and very blurry images.” Magnus pauses and takes a breath, a small feeling of delight sparks through him when he sees how enchanted Alec looks as if he’s hanging off Magnus’ every word.

“I can use my magic however I want, for me it’s like a special talent I have. While someone can create music or cook delicious food; I can use magic. There are bad warlocks with magic but the Fates as well as others try to keep them in check.” “So you’re not a wizard?” Alec questions which gets the result he hoped for: Magnus’ laugh. “Well it is just a name, but in a way I am though I think Warlock sounds more powerful and mysterious.” He makes dark blue fog surround him before it dissipates.

The next song that comes alights Magnus’ eyes with amusement . “How about one last dance before I take you to a lovely little hole in the wall that has the best burgers?” Alec nods as he let’s Magnus pull him to the dance floor one last time.

As the song gets a bit louder the closer they get to the speakers, what he hears makes Alec laugh. “Really Magnus?” He’s pulled flush against Magnus’ front before Magnus slides to the left and does a little shimmy then dips his head back.

_The spell you got on me_

_It's like magic_

Magnus just grins at him as he moves to the song. “It’s very fitting Alexander.” he says as sparks of color fly from his hands creating a mesmerizing light show as he continues to twist and turn. Alec remains standing where Magnus left him, watching as Magnus dazzles everyone as he dances before he’s back in front of Alec and taking his hands to pull him closer.

_Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love_

_Got me feeling like I'll never give up, oh_

_Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you_

A sort of bubble is created around them and eventually Alec loses himself again as he dances with Magnus. Their movements sync up, Alec following Magnus’ lead until he gains some confidence and adds his own moves.

_Magic magic! Ooh ooh_

_Magic magic! Ooh ooh_

_Magic magic magic magic! Ooh ooh_

The others around them start to take interest and begin to cheer as Magnus twirls Alec. For once Alec isn’t embarrassed or self conscious, he’s just a guy who’s dancing with a very beautiful guy having fun, so he laughs when he’s brought back into Magnus side.

_Before this night is over_

_I pull your body closer_

As the song comes to an end there’s one thing Alec wants to try and when he pulls Magnus close, he does it with an excited smile. Quickly he dips Magnus low to the floor and remains for a couple seconds as they look into each other’s eye deeply before laughing breathlessly as their foreheads touch.  

_Never give up, oh no_

_Never give up, oh no_

_Never give on you, baby_   

Cheers and applauds erupt around them making Alec cheeks burn but Magnus easily turns them so they bow before he’s whisking them away and back to the sitting area but after a couple steps they walk through what Alec would describe as a clear shimmering vortex then he finds them outside on a sidewalk, a sidewalk he empties his stomach on.

“Oh dear i’m sorry Alexander I always forget most people don’t portal. Here.” Magnus’ hands glow blue and the nausea disappears as well as the horrible taste in his mouth. Alec sighs in relief and wipes his mouth. “That was- odd but uuh maybe warn me next time? Thank you though for the-” “No you’re right I should have warned you or not have portaled. Come on let’s get you something to set eat, hopefully you’re hungry.” Magnus keeps a hand hovered near Alec’s back a bit embarrassed for the little slip up but the adrenaline and absolute giddiness from dancing with Alec caused him to be a little rushed.

“Well I have more room to eat now.” Alec tries to joke when he notices Magnus’ slightly somber mood. “I didn’t realize dancing would be that fun or that tiring.” Magnus lowers his hand as Alec starts walking. “Well maybe you haven’t had the right dance partner.” He winks and regains some of his earlier lighter mood. “Oh and Alexander, it’s this way.” Magnus slowly takes his arm and leads Alec across the street and down to the left. Magnus hand remains on Alec’s arm the whole walk there.

-

Alec full on moans as he takes another bite from his burger. He would be blushing but this is the best burger he has ever had. “My my Alexander I haven’t even gotten your clothes off.” Alec replies with a glare before they shut in bliss as he takes another bite. Swallowing and taking a sip from his equally delicious milkshake,  he looks at Magnus dead in the eye. “I change my mind I’m going on a date with this burger instead.” Grinning Magnus leans back into the booth leisurely. “So this is a date now?” Alec just continues eating his burger as he fails to fight the pink painting his cheeks. “I’m a very patient man Alexander, I’ll wait.” “Maybe.” He mumbles with food still in his mouth making Magnus wrinkle his nose in distaste. “Maybe finish what you’re eating?” “No.” Alec takes an exaggerated bite from his burger and chews very loudly. Magnus can’t help himself as he laughs at this absurd man in front of him. “You darling, are disgusting.”

After their food has been finished and milkshake glasses empty, the two remain sitting in the booth, neither wanting to leave just yet. They sit content from their company and the addition of a filling meal.

Alec wants to talk, to lose himself in Magnus’ voice, to stay right here in this booth where they can be themselves. He wants to move and sit next to him, to feel the warmth of his body pressed against his like when they danced.

Hidden behind Magnus’ coy facade, are similar wants and desires that reflect Alec’s. Magnus wants to sit next to him and rest against his side, he wants to tangle their fingers and hear the fond tone Alec takes when he talks of the siblings and friends he holds dear.

Alec begins to rub his leg anxiously as they stay quiet. Should he say something? It’s really nice for once, just sitting in silence with the gentle background noise of the diner. It’s eventually shattered by both their phones beeping with a notification.

Alec checks his to see it’s from Izzy, wanting to know if he’s coming home and how the date went. Magnus checks his too and snorts at the text from Ragnor.

With a forlorn look Magnus puts his phone away and stands from the booth. “It seems the clock has struck midnight and we must part.”  

They both pay, after arguing for five minutes on who gets the bill, and hang to the side of the entrance.

“So Alexander which way are you heading?” Magnus questions as they huddle close against the sharp cold of the night air. Alec motions down the street to their left and tries not to smile at the slight pout Magnus makes. “I’m going the exact opposite way. Pity I thought we’d be able to walk together.” Looking up Magnus’ face softens at what he see’s: stars. That face turns Alec’s insides all warm and mushy, he’s mesmerized by it.

With a sigh Magnus tils his head to the side and presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek before turning and walking away.

Alec is a bit dazed by such a chaste action but easily clears his head before going after him.  

“Magnus!” The man in question pauses and turns around. “Yes?” There’s a small smile on his face and Alec really likes the idea of him putting it there. “Can we do this again? Go on another date I mean.” He stops just a scant few inches in front of him. The small smile grows bigger and Magnus nods. “I would love to.”

“Ok. Great cool i’ll- i’ll choose this time and let you know. I think i’m free next Tuesday? If you are we can do something.”

Idea after idea run through his head on what they should do, what he can show Magnus.

“I’ll have to check but I believe i’m free. I’ll let you know once I get home.”

With that Alec turns and leaves all jittery smiling wide and excited but then quickly circles back and kisses Magnus’ cheek before literally running away. “I’ll call you!” He yells as he runs. The loud laughter he hears stays in his head for the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is ["Magic"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBfE9UPTfg8) by Mystery Skulls ft Nile Rodgers and Brandy. Love this song and it's kinda ironically perfect for Malec in my opinion.
> 
> Slightly freaking out over life stuff and posting this helped take my mind off it. Chapter 2 for this is getting there.


End file.
